Finding your Wings (Attack on Titan fanfic- ICCharacter insert)
by fireprincesstorah
Summary: This is my own story of an IC character living in the AOT story line of Eren and company. Several scenes may be familiar from the original story BUT! It is my own original story line nonetheless. There is some romance but not over the top mushy gushy! I'm new to this site and process of publishing so please bear with me. Enjoy the story and I will upload whenever I can!
1. Chapter 1

Shiganshina District-Outer rim of Wall Maria- 845

Kala Dobb heaved the water pail and splashed it all over the front steps. She grabbed the brush and began scrubbing the steps one by one. The dirt mixed with the water and ran in dirty rivulets through the cracks in the stone. The sun was high and hot. She stopped to wipe her brow several times before going back to scrubbing. Sweat began to drip off her nose, several strands of chestnut hair stuck to the back of her neck and forehead, the back of her olive shirt was soon dark with sweat. Once the stone steps were scrubbed as clean as she could get them, her step-brother slammed into her. She hit the back of her head against the rail and slid to the floor.

"Out of my way, worm!"

"Ky! Be nice to your sister! Get back here and apologize!"

But Ky was already too far off to hear his mother scream after him. Kala rubbed the back of her head, feeling the sore spot with the tip of her fingers and pulled back her hand. Of course, blood. Again. She winced at the tenderness of her head.

"Kala! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she hissed as she pulled away and stood abruptly. The world swung around her and she fell to the floor again.

"You have a concussion. Here"

"I'm fine" but this time she winced and her step-mother gripped her shoulders gently as she took her inside.

Mrs. Dobb finished cleaning the small cut at the back of Kala's head. Her skull hadn't split open, thankfully, but still...it was a nasty cut. Ever since she had married Kala's father, Kala's life had been flipped inside out. Her father was a good man, but most of the time, he overlooked Ky's mistreatment towards Kala. He believed one day they'd get along, but that would never be.

"I just don't understand that boy. How could he be so cruel? That's just not like him"

"Was Ky close to his father?" she had never asked before. Now seemed like a good time than any.

Mrs. Dobb closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes. Yes he was"

"That would explain most things. He probably thinks you're replacing his father with mine and knowing you love him...and I'm assuming me as well, that might be why he takes his anger out on me. He most likely thinks you're replacing him with me"

"Oh...oh no. Kala, I love you both equally. He's my son and you may be my step-daughter, but I love you like you were my own" she sighed, "I hope he realizes that"

"You should tell him. Before it's too late"

"Kala" Mrs. Dobb kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'm going outside for a while, I'll be back"

"Ok. Be safe Kala"

"Always am" she smiled before closing the door.

Shiganshina is a small, quaint little town on the outer main wall of Maria. These small towns served a purpose of distracting the Titans should on one fateful day, they break in and come through. While distracted with the people in the small area, the rest could escape to the inner wall. This plan had always bothered Kala. Using them as bait to protect others. Sacrifices had to be made but human lives are still important to protect. Even in this cruel, cruel world.

"Answer me heretic! Huh?! Hit me! Show me how wrong I am!"

"I'd never stoop that low to your level. Plus this proves that I'm right"

Kala looked up and above her on the steps that ran through the village, was a blond boy being choked by an orange haired boy with an evil grin on his face, the glee that reflected in his eyes was even more frightening. Ky. So this is where he ran off to. Kala began to run up the steps but she was too far away. From far above she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Hey you bastards! What are you doing?!"

She heard the boy's name vaguely as she continued to run. Eren. Eren Jaeger. He was Dr. Jager's son and the angriest boy she'd ever seen alive. But, he possessed an incredible indomitable spirit than anyone else. He wore that fierce expression as always as he ran down to the blond boy. The group of boys Ky was with didn't run away. They laughed until they saw another figure behind Eren and freaked. They began screaming and crying as they got away from Eren and the other figure that was with him. They pushed past Kala, who pressed herself against the wall. Ky turned, took one look at her, sneered and disappeared with the boys. After they were gone, Kala looked back up the steps and saw Eren reaching a hand out to the blond boy, who struggled to stand but didn't take Eren's hand. He didn't look offended as all three of the children began walking away. Kala was struck deeply by the scene that she had witnessed. So there was good in this cruel world. She just wasn't looking hard enough. She kept looking up the steps even after the three of them left. Kala smiled and walked back down the steps and through the market area. There was angry talk about the Survey Corps coming back with little to none new information about the Titans. She herself had never seen a Titan, but something deep inside cried to her about climbing over the wall to overlook the outside world. Thinking about going outside was taboo inside the walls, but it did spark interest in the eager eyes of the children growing up sheltered in the Walls, herself included. She had considered going into the military and possibly joining the Corps, but her father forbade such talk in his home. Even if she was his daughter, he couldn't see her putting her life on the line for the sake of humanity with her dead eyed expression and lack of empathy for anything. Someone like that didn't belong in the Corps.

Mid-afternoon, Kala decided it was time to go back home. She ate an apple she'd sneaked from a cart, chewing methodically when her arm was yanked violently and she was thrown against a wall. She'd forgotten the pain that lay in the back of her head. This time, blood smeared darkly on the wall she'd been smacked into. Her vision went blurry as a tall figure approached her, grabbed the front of her shirt and punched her hard. Her vision went dark and then cleared again only to have a blinding pain errupt from her back and stomach. She coughed up blood as she was flipped on her back and cold hands enveloped her throat.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" that voice, so full of malicious glee. Ky.

Kala groped at his hands, raking her nails into his hands but that only made him squeeze harder. Then a loud boom exploded around them and Ky let go. Kala gasped for breath as she struggled to get up, her knees shaking and buckling beneath her. All her limbs felt like jelly as she finally managed to stand up just in time to see a large red figure tower over the wall then disappear in a cloud of steam. What was that? A Titan? No, it's too big...but….

There were so many people running through the streets as debris rained down all around them, tearing down buildings and houses, creating large craters in the floor. Kala took off running. She ran deep into the town of Shiganshina. She had to get home. Her parents were there. Who cared about Ky now. The Titans...they finally broke in! There was so much screaming and scrambling, she didn't know if she should stay back to help others or help herself. She decided to keep running. Run as fast as she could. A thunderous boom jolted her off her feet and she looked up in horror to see a Titan a few meters behind her. A wide grin was splayed on its face, its teeth and mouth stained already with blood. Its giant belly jutting out as it kept walking towards her, making the ground shake with each step. Kala froze in terror, her legs telling her to get up and run but she couldn't. Why couldn't she move?

"Don't just sit there! Run!"

She looked around but there was no one there. No one had said that. She had.

"Kala get up!" she screamed and finally pushed off the ground and ran with all her might, the pain in her body and legs gone from the shock of adrenaline. She pushed aside people that were in her way as she made for the gate. They couldn't close it, not yet! Wait for me! She bumped hard into another person that was running in the opposite direction. It was Eren! She wanted to scream, take his hand and tell him to not go that way. But she knew he wouldn't listen. He was going back to save someone, but who? She turned around and kept running. She reached the street where her house was and found it already in shambles.

"Dad! Dad! Erica!" she choked back a sob and screamed, "Mom!"

She dug through the rubble until she touched something warm and fleshy. It was a hand. It jutted amongst the crushed rubble, the fingers were crushed and pointed at odd angles. Human fingers didn't look like that. Kala screamed and kept digging until she uncovered the bodies of her step-mother and her father. They were dead. They were gone. She sat back on her heels as she kept looking at their mangled bodies and she let out another scream. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this. She never once called Erica Mom until now and she never would hear it. She couldn't stay here. They were gone, she couldn't take them with her. Her only hope was to evacuate with the rest of the survivors. She followed the flow of survivors out through the gate. There were so many civilians. They had already started to load boats. Kala pushed through a throng of people waiting for their turn to get onboard and sneaked in with a large group of children that were herded onto the boat. She sat in a corner and covered her head with her arms, wanting to block out the screams and desperate cries of parents and family members wanting to get on. One woman cried to a soldier to take her child and put him on the boat. She didn't care about herself, she only wanted to save her child. The soldiers held the people back. Many tried to throw themselves on but it was too late. The boat started to take off. She heard people murmur in fear prayers to God. For God to come and save them. A loud boom echoed over the river and Kala saw a large armored looking Titan loom in the entrance of where the gate should have been. It was too late for humanity. The Titans were already in. The screams faded from earshot as the boat floated further away towards Wall Rose. She stood up and went to the edge when a hand grabbed her ankle. On instinct she kicked it away with her other leg and looked down at who dared touch her. It was Ky. The smarmy bastard was still alive.

"It's your fault...all your fault...they're dead. My mother is dead...it's all your fault...you brought them here...the Titans...they're here because…."

He was mumbling nonsense. He was afraid. Afraid like everyone here on this boat. Like her. But no more. She'd been dominated too long by Ky. It was her turn to take over. She grabbed him and lifted him off his feet. There was a dead look in his eyes that she'd never seen before...and she liked to keep it there. She threw him down and spat on him.

"I wish the Titans had eaten you piece by piece...you piece of trash! You should've been taken and not them! They're the ones who should be alive! I hate you! DIE!" she kicked his stomach.

On the boat behind her, Eren screamed his revenge on the Titans. To eliminate every single one of the bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Military Academy-851

"You're all here because your homes were taken! And that's all too bad! Right now you serve as nothing more than Titan bait! You're lower than the dirt! Lower than the bugs that inhabit the dirt! You're all nothing but scum! You there! What is your name?!"

So this was the training academy. A lot scarier than one would think. They demoted your very being to nothing more than the scum of the earth. But it was a clean slate for all. One had to forget where they come from and who they are, to start molding a new mindset from scratch. The tall Sergeant looking man passed over her and several others and yelled at a few more would-be-soldiers, like Ky. He had the crap scared out of him when the man yelled at him. Kala laughed inwardly and straightened her back. It's been a good two years since the breaking of Wall Maria and now here she was, ready to be a soldier and protect mankind for the sake of their survival. She stood directly behind Eren, who was rigid and solid looking from his posture. She wondered what had happened to him on that fateful day. Was his family killed too? Were they eaten? She turned to look at the girl named Sasha Blouse, otherwise soon to be known as Potato Girl. Jean Kirstein was an interesting character, albeit shallow and a little too full of himself but...interesting. So many people were here but how many were going to graduate?

The classroom was small and accommodating: two large windows on the left side and a green chalk board at the front, several long table desks on small podiums crowded the rest of the room. Kala sat in the front as the other students piled in. There was Reiner, Annie, Marco, Bertolt, Eren, the dark haired girl, Mikasa, and the blond boy was Armin. Several others piled in and settled in their seats as the teacher entered and began the lecture. This was going to be a long day. She noticed Eren stared intently at the board, his eyes only on the board and nothing else. Mikasa and Armin sat closely to him, both also looked closely at what the teacher wrote down. Kala began to play with the stitching on her jacket, the symbol of the Trainee Corps on both shoulders, front pocket and back. She hadn't heard the teacher calling her attention until someone elbowed her in the ribs. It was a serious faced girl, with brown hair held up by a brown clip. Ymir was her name, Kala guessed.

"Trainee Dobb"

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, boring holes all over her body as she faced the teacher. Eren's green eyes pierced hers as if saying, Look at this idiot. Not taking this valuable lesson seriously. Reiner's seemed to say, You're not fit to be a soldier if you don't pay attention.

"Yes, Teacher Jackson?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No, but I was wondering when you'd get to the part where we get to kill some Titans"

There was sniggering next to her. She could see out of the corner of her eye Jean was laughing, covering his mouth politely so as not to burst out loud, which she knew he was dying to do.

The teacher's look was disapproving as he closed his eyes and then opened them, "Wait outside until class is over. We will talk afterwards"

Kala felt her face grow hot as she stood stiffly and began to walk out.

"That kind of attitude is what gets people killed" she heard Eren mumble.

She didn't want to hear something like that come from someone like him, not as this moment. She slightly turned her head to throw him a dark look. She saw Eren stiffen and gulp when he noticed her look at him. She smiled wickedly and giggled to herself. She was going to kick his ass later in combat training.

After class was over, Kala entered the classroom.

"Please sit"

Kala sat in front of the teacher's desk. He pulled out a file and opened it. She saw notes with her name on it taken two years ago. She bet everyone had a file with their name on it, recounting the events that happened after the fall of Wall Maria. Being an eleven year old and recounting those horrific moments were harrowing and awful for her mind to reprocess.

"I fully understand your hate for the Titans as much as anyone. Every student that enters this classroom holds at least some form of hate for them. But it doesn't excuse you to blow in here with a give-em-hell-attitude and skip out on class after class. Your combat and strategic skills are on levels I've never seen before, but everything else, especially teamwork cooperation is questionable. You won't be able to graduate at the top of the class if you continue this way"

"With all due respect, Teacher, I don't believe in aiming for the top. I just want to graduate with skills that can be of help to humanity out on the battlefield. Being the top of my class won't mean anything if I can't help"

The teacher smiled and laughed.

"How interesting. After today, I expect your attitude to change. Whether you want to be the top or not is up to you, but do pay attention in class even if just a little bit. It shows humanity you care to be here and aren't some other hot head on their way to die due to overconfidence. You are one the best students I've seen so far. Let's see if you can amp it up just a little more"

Kala stood up and bowed, "I'll do my best"

"Dismissed"

"Ack! Ow! Guah!"

Kala pinned Eren down on his face, twisting his arm back.

"Kala! Kala! You got me ok! You can let me go dammit!"

Kala grinned as she slowly released him. Eren sat up and rubbed his wrist and elbow. The back of his head throbbed slowly. He winced and looked back at her.

"You know there is a specific way to do this"

"Out there, there's no specific way to fight. They say the Titans are the ones we should be fighting, but in reality its the humans. We are the most dangerous when it comes to situations as this. We are animals forced into a corner with no real way out. Here"

She reached a hand out.

"You're not going to pound me into the ground if I take it right?"

She smiled, "Now why would I do that?"

Eren flashed a grin and took her hand. He dusted himself and they switched sparring partners. Kala faced Mikasa, who was silently glaring at her. She was not pleased with the way she'd thrown Eren down like a sack of potatoes. Kala stared at Mikasa and got into a ready position.

"I'm ready when you're ready, Mikasa"

Mikasa wasted no time in talking. She came straight at Kala, her fist about to make contact when Kala dodged, swiping Mikasa's arm away and landing a quick chop to the back of her neck. Mikasa swung her leg and Kala blocked it with her arm and grabbed Mikasa's leg forward. Mikasa crouched down and swung her other leg, knocking Kala's head to the side. Kala was used to the burning hot pain of being hit. She advanced with a kick of her own, matching Mikasa's moves fluidly. Both of them locked eyes and kicked off the ground at the same time, both girls a flurry of angry limb jabbing and blocking. The rest of the students stared in amazement. No one had been able to sparr equally with Mikasa until now. All were dumbfounded at how the girl with the big mouth and bad attitude could be so good at fighting.

Kala came for Mikasa again, wanting to grab her throat and throw her down as she had with Eren but Mikasa was too quick. They both grabbed each other's throats and were still. They trembled as they strained to get the upper leg on the other but it was inevitable for both of them. It was a tie. They both had the same dead eyed look as they stared at each other. Finally they pushed away.

"You're not as bad as they say you are" Kala was grinning despite wanting to gasp for air.

"Thank you. Same goes for you"

A bell chimed in the distance, signaling it was time to go in and eat. The other students began walking away, talking amongst themselves at what they had just witnessed. Kala and Mikasa walked in different directions, both not saying a word to each other as they made their way to the barracks.

"I never thought there would be someone here that could outmatch Mikasa. That girl is tough"

Kala turned to look at a tall, grey eyed, dark haired boy that stood three inches above her. He grinned at her like if they were the best of friends. She didn't want or need friends. But this guy, did he want to be friends?

"I'm Xavier" he extended a hand towards her.

Kala looked at it like if it'd bite her and she slapped his palm with a high five.

"Kala"

"Say Kala. I don't have many friends here so I was gonna ask if maybe you want to sit together in the mess hall?"

"Uh. Umm...oh...uhh...ok?"

"Great" he smiled again, "I'll see you there then. I hear it gets pretty rowdy in there"

The food looked mushy, grey and unappetizing. Kala spooned a serving before dropping her spoon back in her bowl. She chewed on a bread roll as she kept looking down at the food. It wasn't home food, but she was guessing this was what the military thought a soldier needed. All vitamins and nutrients for a growing body. She decided to go for it. As she opened her mouth, a familiar face flashed in front of her.

"Hey Kala"

"Oh, hi Xavier"

"You haven't eaten. What you're on a diet or something? All I can tell you is that you're not gonna find better food here. Trust me. I checked"

"Sasha seems to have done better than you"

"What, Potato Girl? Sure she may have found a nice steamed potato, but others than that, there's no meat and I mean none"

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught though?"

"I'm more afraid of getting my limbs torn off and swallowed whole but I don't stress" he took a big bite of the mushy food. Kala's stomach growled, but she didn't feel hungry in the least. She scooted her bowl in his direction.

"Am I going to become your trash can now?"

"In a sense" she took a sip of water. She looked around the mess hall and her eyes landed on Annie. She always had that bored expression on her face. What was her deal? That too cool for school attitude wouldn't get her anywhere. Yet who was she to judge, she apparently had a give-em-hell attitude of her own. Kala had heard that they were going to try 3D Maneuvering Gear training tomorrow. She wasn't sure how they were going to do it, but she had to pass. That was a must in her book. Suddenly, there were angry shouts across from her table. Eren and Jean were getting into a fight for real this time. All she did was sigh and look on with the others. She heard someone mention Eren's combat score to be the highest but everyone knew whose score really was high. She took one look at Mikasa. She pretty much guessed she and her had about the same score.

After Eren and Jean were settled, Kala took one more sip of her water before setting out.

"Hey wait up!" Xavier took off after her, leaving his own food untouched. Kala looked back at him like if he were a crazed puppy. What was his deal?

"Where you goin'?"

"Uh...no where in particular" she scratched the side of her scalp.

"I think your hairstyle is cool!" he grabbed one of the braids that hung down her back. She'd never thought to cut it so she'd tied it back in two separate braids and left the rest of her hair in a flyaway style. Many would say to cut it short just in case it got caught in something or risk having the Titans reach out to grab her hair the way Xavier was. She pulled back her braid from his hand.

"Thank you. I didn't think anything I did was cool"

He laughed. He had such a casual way about him, she was almost jealous.

"What did I say?" she felt embarrassed.

"Nothing, nothing"

She looked at him confused. If she didn't say anything of meaning why did he laugh?

"You must think I'm weird" he blushed as he looked down and laughed with embarrassment.

"Uh" she widened her eyes then looked down as well, pulling habitually at her braid, "Not in the least. No one has paid this much attention, aside from my father" And step-mother, she wanted to add. She grit her teeth as hot tears welled up in her eyes. She soaked them away into her braid. She didn't want to have a stranger see her cry.

"You ok?"

"Er yeah. I'm fine. I just have dust in my eyes. So, that Eren and Jean don't see eye to eye huh? Those two need to tone it down. They're so noisy"

"Yeah those two are a lively bunch. Good thing they have Mikasa to bring the noise down a notch. I hear you have a big mouth"

Her hand went instinctively to her mouth. He smiled and waved his hands out in a panic.

"I don't mean it literally! I mean in the metaphoric sense. I heard you gave the teacher attitude"

"An attitude of some sort I guess"

"I'd say that was a brave thing. Most wouldn't think of openly being so cocky" he looked at her and panicked again, "Again I don't mean it literally!"

This time she smiled. "Thanks. I take it as a compliment"

He stopped panicking and then smiled back, "Ehe. Good"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to sign up for the military?"

Xavier's face fell a little. "Oh. Well, I don't have much of a sob story as others. I didn't have my whole family eaten in front of me. It was more of bringing some sort of pride to my village. No other kid was brave enough to sign up so I decided to go ahead and do it. My family freaked when I told them, but they didn't try to stop me at the same time. It stung a little, but i'm fine with it. I don't need their approval. I actually want to start becoming a soldier for myself, not for them. Or anyone else"

"Xavier"

"Ah sorry. That ran a little deeper than I wanted it to"

"No, no! It's good. You want to become your own person for your own reasons. That's very admirable"

"Oh" he looked at her wide eyed and a small blush came over his cheeks, "You're really nice Kala"

"Aha. Well I highly don't think so"

"Don't put yourself down all the time. Lighten up! You're in the military! Don't be Kala the Dobby Downer"

"I think you mean Debby Downer"

"See? You can have fun" he beamed at her.

She thought she was going to blush so instead she awkwardly punched his shoulder, pouting with oncoming embarrassment as she said, "What are you an idiot?"


End file.
